1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices that address privacy concerns related to RFID technology.
2. Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the tags respond. Each tag stores a unique identification number. The tags respond to the reader transmitted signals by providing their identification number, bit-by-bit, so that they can be identified.
RFID tag and reader technology has many applications. For example, RFID tags and readers can be used to enhance retail “checkout” systems. In such systems, tags can be attached to items that are on sale. At checkout, by reading the tags, a reader can be used to identify the items a customer has selected for purchase, and a total cost for the items can be provided. The customer then pays for the items, and removes the items from the store.
A problem with such a system and with RFID tags in general, relates to privacy. For example, in many cases, it is difficult to remove a tag from an item after the item has been purchased, such as when the tag is embedded inside the item. Thus, in many cases, a purchased item can still be identified by a reader even after leaving a store. For example, if the item is clothing, and the RFID tag is not removed, a person may wear the clothing item days after purchase still having an operational tag embedded within. This may leave the person susceptible to subsequent readers that the customer may encounter. Subsequent readers may be able to read the tags in the items that the person carries, to discern information about the person that he/she may desire to keep private, such as their product preferences, spending habits, etc.
In order to solve this problem, tags have been designed that can be disabled. For example, after an item is sold, instead of physically removing the tag from the item, the associated tag can be electrically (or otherwise) disabled from ever operating again. Thus, subsequent readers could not thereafter read the tag. However, tag disabling systems are not foolproof, and on occasion, items leave stores with operating tags still attached.
Thus, what is needed are ways of enabling and ensuring privacy for consumers who purchase and/or carry items associated with RFID tags.